My Gift
by Augusta Moonlight 2
Summary: Movie Based. V's decides to give Evey a very special gift aftering dreaming of her.


**AN: Hi Everyone! Sorry that I haven't written in a long time, but I had a serious case of writers block. Don't you hate it when that happens? Anyway I decided to come back with new V for Vendetta story. I hope you like it! Please enjoy, and leave your reviews if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

`I heard the door of the Shadow Gallery open and close silently. Evey had left the tunnels leaving me completely alone. The feeling of hurt and pain that overtook my body was something I couldn't describe. My mind was racing with thoughts of living without her, I couldn't picture it.

She wasn't mine to care for. She wasn't mine to treasure. She wasn't mine to love. But that is how I felt about her. She came into my life like a powerful tornado changing the views I held dear. My heart and soul came back to life the minute she look at me with those sweet doe brown eyes. I knew I should have left her alone, should have walk away the moment I could. But something, something deep inside told me to hold on to her for as long as I could. Like a selfish man I did, knowing that she would walk away from me one day. As much as I prepare myself for that one moment, I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to watch her go.

So when the music stop, I wonder off to my room. For the longest time, silence was my closest and dearest companion. Now it filled me with dread and a deep ache. I enter my room and slam the door shut. I stared at the reflection in the mirror; and for the first time, I hated what a saw. A masked man, a man without identity, a man without a life. Yanking the mask off I threw it against the mirror, hearing the crashing contact it made. I fell into my seat and wept for what could have been. What would have become of my life? Could I had a happy normal life with Evey by my side? I shook my head, it was useless in trying to picture something that never existed. I pushed myself out of my seat and toward my bed. My body moved sluggishly cross the room until I sat down on the soft mattress. I felt tired and worn out as if I haven't slept in days. I lean back feeling the soft pillows cushion around me and I drifted off into the sea of dreams.

-V's Dream-

I watched amused as Evey dance across the sun lit room. Her long brown curls cascaded down her back as her form fitting dress sway back and forth. A soft smile was painted across her features as she arranged the flowers in the vase. When the vase was in the place she wanted, she touched the soft red petals. Her smile grew brighter as she lean down and inhale deeply the lovely sweet scent.

She straighten herself and turn to look at me. Her warm hazel gleam up at me with adoration and love. Her smile grew even brighter. I sat gracefully on the loveseat and smile warmly back at her. She let her hands fall away from the Scarlet Carson before rushing toward me. She flung her arms around my neck, before plopping down onto my lap. My arms encircle around her waist, as I placed my face in her hair and inhaling her delicious scent. This was home! I closed my eyes the minute her soft warm lips touched my temple.

When she pulled away, I look toward her and she lean forward. Her warm tone voice whispered in my ear.

"Welcome home, love"

I smiled at her and rose my hand gently to touch her face. She lean toward my touch with close eyes and brilliant smile on her features. These where the moments I lived for. These where the moments I couldn't wait to get to. Because my heart couldn't beat correctly until I held her close to me.

Then very gently I lean forward and press a kiss on her lips. She sigh out in content and I couldn't stop myself from doing the same. I don't know how long we stay in our intimate embrace, but I didn't care. I was holding my most prized treasure in my arms. Finally we pulled away from each other and locked eyes. Hazel looked into bright green. The words that we both whispered to each other felt right.

"I love you."

When she pressed her forehead against mine and lean down for another kiss, I knew there was no where else in the world I rather be.

-End of Dream-

My eyes flashed open as I stared at the stone made ceiling. My room was dark, cold, and far to quiet. I sigh out and pushed myself into a sitting position. It had only a dream, a sweet wonderful dream but only dream. I couldn't have Evey that way, the pieces were not meant to fall in that direction. She unknowingly given me back life, a purpose that exist beyond hatred. So if she kept her promise on meeting me on the 5th of November. I will bestow upon her the only gift I could give her that will show her how much she meant to me.

I realize I shouldn't want her. I shouldn't care for her. I shouldn't love her. But I was done deny to myself what she meant to me. So I pushed myself off my bed and head toward my bedroom door ready to face what came next and prepare Evey gift.

I decided to let Evey choose where Britain's future will head. Because in her hands anything was possible. She was able to change me, a man that knew nothing but hatred and vengeance. She was able to make me feel again, made me breathe again.

So in her capable hands I place my trust, my revolution, and most importantly my love. I know that with her my idea will live forever and bring her a new and brighter future. I could peacefully die knowing that I have given her the greatest gift that love could give.


End file.
